Female Hades?
by Soniccouples10
Summary: I suck at Summeries read to find out what the heck happens.
1. Chapter 1

OK OK THIS IS OLD WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! I OWN NO ONE BUT REBECCA! DISNEY OWNS THE OTHERS!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" was what everyone from athens to Sparta,oceans and olympus woke up to with a jolt. "What the tarduris was that?" Ares asked crankily getting up from his bed in his temple at Sparta Greece .

"Who would be up before the crack of dawn anyway?" he muttered angerly getting his regular armor on. Afterwords the red diety headed towards Mount Olympus his dogs of war following behind.

When the god of war got there he saw alot of other immortals muttering angerly to one another.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that heard the scream huh?" he asked his sister Athena when he spotted her.

"no you weren't but no one knows what or where the Scream came from." the blue goddess replied.

Hermes was flying around taking attendance and all were accounted for..well all but one.'huh? Hey where's Hades? Normally he be up here' the short diety thought double checking the list before zooming over to Zues who was sitting at his the others Zues was really cranky from being woken up so early normally he wasn''t the cranky type but he had a smiten' to do in the morning!.

"You all know why you're here? We were all woken up by a misterious scream question is who screamed?"he asked the gods and goddess present.

"Uh Zues-"

"Not now Hermes,So whoever knows-"

"Big guy-"

"Not now! Where -wHat!?" Zues exclaimed when his second youngest suddenly put a scroll in his face.

Rolling his eyes Hermes replied "Hades isn't here try to tell ya pop" he said putting the scroll away.

"Then go get him " Zues said and the younger diety took off with a gust behind him. When Hermes got to the Underworld he flew right to his Uncles room knocking on the door but noticed Pain and Panic shaking thier heads fast.

"Go away!" A female voi-wait Female!?

"Uhh..Hades Babe you In there?" The messanger asked in confusion maybe Persephone came here early or something.

"GO AWAY HERMES!" The voice shouted through the door .

"Zues called a meeting what's up with your voice?" The young blue being asked earning more head shaking from the blue and pink nymphs."What?!"

"Pain Panic get him out of here!" The female voice shouted as the two demons pounced but Hermes dodged them and just flew into the room and frozed in mid flight in shock.

Standing at the foot of Hades' bed wearing is PJs and night cap was a blue pale goddess with long,down her lower back, blue fire hair stairing in fright with dark eyes her sharp teeth clenched. She wasn't that much taller then Hermes himself!.

"H-Hades?" He asked in shock.

"No it's Cleo frickin' patra! Of course it's me!" The goddess shouted fire turning orange,yup it was Hades.

Oh Zues and Posiden will NOT be happy about this.


	2. Chapter 2

"ZEUS! POSEIDON!" Hermes shouted shooting into the meeting at full speed accidentally slamming into his father who grunted in both surprise and pain.

"Ow..What is it Hermes?" The king of the greek gods asked getting up.

As a reply Hermes explained what he saw the info causing Zeus to get a head ache and Poseidon to faint in shock.'well they took it better than I thought' the messenger thought smiling alil...Before he was grabbed by the shoulders and Poseidon glaring at him."Where's Hades now Hermes?" He asked seriously.

"Wouldn't budge I got flamed for trying not even Herc would budge..her" was the reply ,which was true not even a 16 yearold who could lift a huge boulder easily couldn't get the now goddess of the underworld to leave the shook his head before walking off ,Poseidon following, they were gonna confront Hades to see if what they heard was true or they got to Hades' place they saw Persephone there outside of her husband's room with Hercules who was bandaged on his left arm as well partly on his right."I suggest not going in there" the demi god said pointing to the door.

"Hades! open up" Zeus said knocking on the door hard..his reply was the door opening with flames shooting at the golden deity (luckily he ducked out of the way) and the door closing again."WILL YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE!?" the now female Hades shouted from in the the now goddess wanted was to be left alone! Shaking his head Hercules said "I told you father" he pointed to the door "she refuses to come out of there."Poseidon face palmed.

"He, or rather she, looks like when a boyfriend left his girlfriend for another." Everyone stared at him for a moment. "Does somebody know how this happened?!"

"Nope!" Pain and Panic said from next to the god as the blue nymph next to the pink said "We just heard a scream of ought it was one of the early morning tortured souls." he yawned "But it wasn't,then we checked on Hades and found -er her like how she is."

"It was me screaming in pain!" the female voice shouted as the goddess poked her head out,glaring "I shrunk and got from a male's build to a hourglass!"..ok that does sound painful now that the men thought about it,before either could say a word on getting Hades to come out,she slammed the door and Poseidon groaned,their brother turned sister was more moody as a goddess.

"...If Hades is female right now... is she on her freaking period?!"

"Popo, really?"

"What!? It's only a theory!... that might be true."They flinched when Hades slammed the door open,she was in her now baggy toga,her hair blazing as she growled "I AM NOT!" Anyone want a cooked fish?

"...Eh, you're burnt." Zeus said with a fake disgust, yet teasingly, at his brother who deadpanned at him.

"... I take back what I just said."

"Hey, what are we supposed to do about this?" Hercules sighed, rubbing his forehead. "This is already giving me a headache."

Hades looked at him saying snarky like "How do you think I feel?"she groaned holding her head, she couldn't go on like this!. The goddess looked up at Zeus when he tapped her shoulder,he told her that they were going to go to Olympus to get some help on solving things...But Hades glared at him saying bluntly "I am not letting the others see my like this bro,NOPE!" she crossed her arms but yelped when the king of the gods just lifted her up."Hercules can you try to find things out as well?" Zeus asked ignoring his Sister's struggling.

"I'll try... it won't be easy though." Hercules scratched his head in deep headed down the steps before the gods headed to Olympus,while Hercules headed off to find some Poseidon and Zeus,still carrying the now female Hades who was just now pouting,the others looked in was Athena who spoke first "Hades?" she asked gaining the other goddess' attention "Oh dear."

"HOW do you ladies stand being this short!?" Hades growled as her hair flared "And Hermes aswell!"

The goddesses and Hermes just looked at her as Hades shrunk, mumbling to herself.

"Well... it won't last long... right?" Aphrodite smiled nervously after gulping.

"I hope not" Ares began as scratched his head under his helmet "Hades was moody enough as a m-ACH!" he was pounced on by Hades(who was remarkably fast for someone so short) who then grabbed the collar of his vest shouting as her hair blazed,again.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MOODY! I'M UPSET!" she started to tear up "I have the right to be-Be upset!" she then started to cry hard,she just wanted to be back to normal!.

"Aw, there there," Aphrodite grabbed Hades carefully as she dramatically cried into her- while Athena protectively grabbed Ares away from Hades, glaring daggers at her. "We'll find a way. I promise."she yelped when the shorter goddess hugged her back with a sniffle."S-Sorry" the former male said,muffled from her face in the love deity's shoulder."It's okay, Hades" Aphrodite grinned, patting her back gently.

"Ugh, alright enough with the drama," Artemis sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Aunt Hestia left all of us to do chores at the kitchen, especially to you, Hades. I'm warning y'all, it's a mess, so she wants it cleaned today!"

"WHY do I have to clean it?" the goddess asked as she sniffled and stood up to her feet,crap she was even shorter than the other Goddesses!."So you can cheer up while your problem gets solved." Aphrodite smiled before mumbling. "Besides, you don't want to miss when Artemis and Apollo start arguing when one of them makes a slight mistake while cleaning." She pink goddess giggled as the older titled her head in confusion,was siblings fighting really that good?

SOMETIME LATER

"It IS Clean!" Apollo shouted to his twin sister who shouted back as she snatched the plate and put it to the purple god's face her green eyes narrowed "No it's not ya blind bat!"Everyone was recently cleaning the kitchen, while others sat near the counter, watching the scene in amusement.

"Ugh, shut up you two. My head will explode in any minute." Athena- without her helmet, groaned as she mopped the floor.

"Seriously, who the hay would give ya a job as a janitor!?" Artemis snapped at him.

"I'm telling you, goddamn it, the plate is FREAKING. CLEAN!"

"This is like watching Pain and panic try to clean burnt objects from the side of the river of fire." Hades mumbled from her spot next to the twins,her job was cleaning the was right though,cleaning did help her calm down..but it wasn't getting rid of her worry for her job,who was going to take care of the underworld?Sure,Persephone was the queen of it,but Hades did NOT want the young goddess to have to deal with the load of things...that was the king's had her hand on her chin, chuckling amusedly as Hades sat beside her.

"Happens all the time when it's our turn to clean. One time Cleo tried to make coffee for us after we finished... though, we did had to clean the kitchen all over again." The blond snickered at the memory.

"Where is Cleo?" the grey-blue goddess next to her asked before a new,pirate accent voice, sounded from the kitchen entrance saying "I was with a crew of new sailors,Heard what happened to ye Hades."She had jet black hair wrapped into a ponytail, pale skin, red eyes, and she was wearing a white toga with a brown belt and black boots. A scar was seen on her right eye.

Hades sighed, hiding her head in her arms. "I know. It sucks."

"So, Cleo..." Aphrodite grinned mischievously, pointing at Apollo. "You might want to help your dear husband."The pirate goddess sighed before asking as she walked over to her now aunt and her friend. "What started it THIS time?" she then crossed her arms.

"I Cleaned the plate you freak!" her husband shouted to his twin from nearby,answers that.

"Oh? That again?" Cleo smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't see yah clean the plate!"

"Oh gods, do I seriously need witnesses to prove it to you!?"Nearby,Hades rolled her yellow eyes before she headed over to them,snatching the plate and went to the sink to clean that settles seconds later,Hades put the clean plate away saying "Better now? good" she then headed back to the watched her in shock as Cleo patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, anyone want coffee?"

"You are not making it." The other gods ,minus Hades, said to only deadpanned at everyone. "Idiots."

"I can make it." Hades said after a moment and went to go make ter she left,the others leaned into eachother whispering.

"Should we let her near it?" Ares whispered suspiciously "this is Hades,she might put something in it." Apollo nodded in agreement both getting glares from the goddesses and Hermes,Hephaestus was just looking at them without any emotion."Shut up, she's not the Hades we know, she's different, for now." Artemis scolded.

"Agreed" Athena said looking over ,the Underworld ruler seemed to be having trouble with getting the coffee cups from higher up. Walking over,the goddess of Wisdom asked "need help?" Shaking her head stubbornly,Hades said as she started to climb the counter "I got it."Athena watched as Hades fell when she accidentally slipped. The goddess a few seconds the latter growled out a "help?"

Athena sighed as she got the coffee cups and set them on the they finally got the coffee down and set them on the ,Hades said bluntly "I hate being short."

"Know the feeling" Hermes said taking a sip but looked at the elder deity when she deadpanned "yeah, but you got sandals that make it that you aren't lower than everyone." The response was of the blue god shrugging.

"Guess you got a point." Hermes said.

"Oh, forgot to make an announcement." Cleo perked up. "My pirate crew is deciding to make a coffee shop close to Speedy Pita. 'Anteiku Cafe' is the name of it, I think... you guys want to help me out?"

"I got wars to plan" Ares said honestly before looking at his sundial "not to mention a parent teacher confess in a bit ,with Rebecca's teacher."

"I can handle that." Hades said,a good excuse to be able to get out and Ares frowned though,he didn't like the-what the!?

There was a scratching and whimpering at the front gates of Olympus.

"Cerberus!"

 **OK The Story is back! and I own no one but Rebecca! The gods belong to Greek Myth and Disney! Cleo belongs to LanaDelRayFan890! who is helping me bring this story back from the dead!.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cerberus!" Hades shouted happily as he ran from the kitchen and to the front of Olympus,though she had a slight problem with her baggy clothes,but managed to get to the gate now goddess' dog barked and pawed at the gate again with a whine.

"Hey, could someone open the gate!?" Cleo called out.

"No,no hold on" Hades said going outside the gate saying in a ..baby voice? To the dog "Cerb,what you doing here? You're suppose to guard the underworld."

The three headed canine whined as three noses nuzzles his about,Hades said "I'll be ok,Tell you what?" She backed up abit as the Guardian of the underworld sat down,tail wagging abit."You go back to guarding the place and I'll give you three"said number of fingers were shown "cows when I come to check on things?" Cerberus stood up, bowing abit and barked,tail wagging a mile a second.

"Good boy," Hades grinned. "Now go!"Cerberus left rushing away as everyone stared, their jaws ajar.

"You." Hephaestus started as Hades came over to the gate "do baby talk?"

"Duh." The flame haired goddess replied rolling her yellow eyes then walked past her nieces and nephews-and right to needed a word with him."Can we talk? Alone?" She mumbled to both walked off to the now empty kitchen sitting down,Hades said bluntly as she crossed her arms "I need to go and look for the idiot who turned me into this!"

"Hades," Zeus said calmly to her. "We're taking care of that. So far, we have nothing, but I'll assure you that we'll find a solution to this."His youngest sibling just stared at him,her old toga dropping off of her abit,they needed to get her clothes that fit in the meantime-anyway! Hades got up with a couldn't exactly stay here and do nothing! Contrary to popular belief,Hades did not make everyone do hi-eh Her,work.

"I need to go do my job at least!" She said to her brother.

"I'm making sure everything works in the Underworld, no need to worry." Zeus advised at her, much to her drooped laying her chin onto her grey blue is sucked so BAD,something told the goddess that she probably couldn't leave without a damn escort.

She was right because three hours later when she finally could! Hades had to have Hermes come along!"just a precaution" her siblings had re like torture."I can make fireballs and barbecue someone without even trying!" Hades ranted to Hermes as they were going down to the mortal realm "Why do I need someone with me?!"

"Because of whoever turned you into this, is probably waiting for you to be alone?" Hermes asked as he floated next to his aunt..who just growled as a e was now wearing a black one sleeved dress..held up by a skull.

"Don't. Care." Hades hissed. "I don't care who that person is, I will find them... AND I WILL KILL THEM!" She flared up for a second.

"Umm...OK" the younger deity said before mumbling under his breathe as he adjusted his glasses "pop picked the right god to run the underworld,yeesh."two second later find the messenger holding his head when the goddess next to him bonked him on top of the helmet,having heard him.

"I heard ya!" Hades snapped.

"Ow! even as a girl you're strong!" Hermes said as he pulled his winged helmet off his pink eyes.

"Well duh, idiot!" the grey-blue goddess scoffed, crossing her arms to her chest as she looked continued on in silence for a few minutes before Hermes broke the silence, with a question that caught the flamed haired girl off guard "Why you always so angry?" she had heard the question before when Persephone first came to the the time,Hades had no way on answering that question,and she had no idea on how to answer things now.

..the goddess just shrugged as a reply.

"I dunno. I always get angry. Something natural from me right?" Hades sighed, looking down.

"It's kinda worrying though." her nephew said which confused her,worrying?"Worrying for who?"they stopped as Hermes started to list off that himself,Persephone,Hera,Poseidon,Zeus,Cleo and Rebecca."Get to the point, Hermes." Hades said sternly, frowning."Look,I'm just saying there are people who worry about you." The god mentioned said with a sigh as he crossed his this, Hades perked up, eyes widening before scoffing. "No way, you can't be serious." People worried about her? Yeah right! 'As if I believed that horse crap!' She thought angrily."Hades-wait hold on!" Hermes said as he followed the goddess who just rushed ahead.

Hades ignored him as she picked up her pace.'He's the god of thieves and Travelers,so no surprise he is lying!' The goddess thought bitterly as she ran faster ,but seemed to forget one little detail...

Hermes was the fastest of all the Greek gods!.Growling in defeat, she stopped her tracks as the god catches up to her.

"You done?" he asked her,getting a defeated sigh as a reply.

"Let's go back and settle things, alright?"

"oh no,I'm going to the mortal realm still" Hades said ,her voice holding no room for arguement as she headed was about to stop her as he sighed, rubbing his temples.

He had no freakin' idea on what gender was worse with Hades! male or female!? 'gods I am never complaining about how my siblings give me a headache,my uncle-er aunt" the blue deity shook his head when he mentally corrected himself. 'is this what pop had to deal with?!' a few seconds,the god of Thieves and travelers sighed as he look up..only to freeze.

Hades was gone!

"... Oh CRAP! GUYS, HELP!"He zoomed off to the where the other gods were,Zeus was going to lose it!

MEANWHILE

In Athens,in some dark alley, a blast of blue fire appeared then vanished showing Hades standing re pulling this stunt was abit stupid,ok,ALOT stupid..but hey the goddess needed to get the bottom of d now.

"OK" Hades mumbled looking around as she exited the alley way "Where to begin?"She started to think, until footsteps from behind interrupted around,the grey blue goddess saw an very tan blonde, riding a couch that was being held up by what looked to be onis frowned asking "You girl,move over."

'Great,one of those spoiled brat prince's' Hades thought as she rolled her yellow moving out of the soldiers' , and idea came to her mind as she secretly smirked. A mischievous one, but a good the men walked off with their prince,Hades pointed a finger at him,a blast shooting from it..and the next thing anyone knew,Adonis' hair was pink!

4h ago"What the-!?" Adonis wide eyed, as everyone around him started to snicker and mumble, much to his shock.

'oh that never grows old' Hades mentally laughed as she headed off.

"Great aunt Hades!" a child's voice shouted from nearby gaining the goddess' attention.A little girl with pale skin,dark red hair that went to her a pink toga dress that flowed abit as the child's wheelchair (that was alive) wheeled her over to the goddess, this was Ares' six yearold daughter smiled at the site of the child,so she hated that she was spotted,she was glad to see someone that wasn't a god..a demigoddess was ok at the moment."Well look who's here." Hades chuckled, rubbing the kid's head. "What're you doing over here?"

"Had a vision you be here" her great niece giggled before they started moving."And I'm hiding from my dumb brothers."

The underworld ruler hummed in understanding before saying with a sigh "I know the feeling,Popo and Zeus are driving me nuts" she threw her hands up in emphasis,it's like some switch turned on and now they are acting over protective! "Do Fear and Terror get you under surveillance?"

Rebecca nodded before saying "Daddy too,but I'm six I am tough too!" She flexed her arms like she saw her big brother Terror do a lot when he six yearold suddenly blinks before looking up at the goddess with her brown orbs."Great aunt Hades why you the same height as uncle Hermes?"

Hades only blinked, gulping. "I have no idea."

MEANWHILE...

"Grrr,I thought that spell would have killed him,not change him into a woman." A mysterious figure on a nearby rooftop growled to themselves, as they watched the god turned goddess and Rebecca walk away.

They let out a low 'tch'.the cloaked figure pulled out a stone that glowed green blue.

"...Maybe this'll work."

With that, the cloaked figure left.

AT OLYMPUS...

"WHAT DO HE MEAN HE- I MEAN, SHE IS GONE!?"

Hermes ,who hid behind Hera in fear,trembled as he said "She just vanished! I turned my back for a second!"

Cleo wide eyed, pulling her own hair. "Oh damn it, this is bad; no. This is the WORST case scenario!" She groaned, face palming.

"I thought Hades out grew this disheartening act" Hera groaned as she face palmed,the goddess of marriage was going to kill the goddess of dead when she got her hands of her!."Well, we have no choice but to find her everywhere." The goddess sighed.

The others,Zeus still steaming mad along with Poseidon, nodded in agreement before they headed off.

Hopefully they find Hades before something bad happens.

Two chapters in one night,new record..I so got to work on that thing for 'Ghost in Iacon' and the Transformers AU. I Only own Rebecca and the mystery Figure! The rest belong to Disney and the greek myths! While Cleo belongs to LanaDelReyFan890!


End file.
